La ignorancia' Cap1 - 'Un adiós y un hola'
by Roxy001
Summary: Wenas! :3, no hace mucho estuve escribiendo un tipo de historia alternativa (o simplemente un fanfic) como referencia a la saga de 'The walking dead game', como muchos sabréis, conoceréis personajes como Lee everett, Clementine, Kenny, Larry... entre otros.


-Capitulo 1-  
''Un adi s y un hola'

Viendo como se retorc a de dolor el peque o Jorge, no pude evitar mostrar pena hacia el pasado compa ero que antes me acompa aba.  
Sin pens rmelo dos veces, alc mi hacha y acab con la vida de aquel desafortunado.  
Jonh me miro triste y apenado por la acci n echa... pero el nunca hubiera podido acabar con la vida de su hijo,  
lo amaba demasiado...

A medida que los dos avanz bamos, notamos la presencia de mas caminantes, por lo que aumentamos el ritmo hasta refugiarnos, no muy lejos, en una especie de caba a. All , Jonh coment sobre lo que hab a pasado con su hijo anteriormente, mas, solo me limit a observar los movimientos de los caminantes.

Jonh: -Hey!... Acaso piensas escucharme alguna vez?.-

Lo mire con malas ganas, como si no supiera que est bamos en un momento cr tico y importante.  
Jonh se acerc a mi y me dijo severamente;

Jonh: -Mira chico... no se porque te comportas as , pero mas te vale escuchar y confiar en los que te apoyan...-

Parte de raz n el llevaba, por lo que decid escucharlo y o r sus breves pero importantes palabras.

Jonh: -Bien, eres listo. Hay que salir de aqui, pero la puerta principal esta infectada de esos horrores... sugiero que entremos en el s tano, y en el caso de que no haya salida... nos quedemos ah , hasta que todo pase.-

Asent con la cabeza r pidamente, y en cuesti n de minutos marchamos hacia el s tano, donde baj bamos por escaleras hasta llegar a dicho s tano. En el no hab a ninguna salida, pero si cosas tiles. Tales como una linterna, varias herramientas, y una caja de galletas oculta entre unos libros. Me supuse que estas galletas ya estaban rancias... igualmente las tome.

Tom asiento en el sucio y oscuro suelo de nuestro alrededor, y de reojo mire a Jonh aun explorando el lugar.  
Escuch un golpe bastante fuerte que proven a de arriba. Jonh tambi n lo escucho, el agarro mi hacha (la cual estaba a mi lado)  
y se prepar para cualquier amenaza. Yo, sin embargo, permanec a sentado mientras observaba a Jonh y escuchaba atento a los sonidos de la caba a.  
El hombre maduro mencion el nombre de su hijo entre murmureos, y le escuche algo apenado.

Al cabo de los largos minutos que se hicieron en aquel extra o suceso, llegamos a la conclusi n de que todo se calmo.  
Suspire aliviado y mire a Jonh, el estaba sudado y nervioso... le ped que se calmara y tomara asiento. El acepto y me miro algo mas tranquilo. Cuando tom asiento me coment varias cosas.

Jonh: -Dios...chico. Me alegro de no estar solo, aunque solo seas aun... un chaval.-

Ese peque o comentario no me gusto, pero tampoco me desagrado. Deje que continuara hablando.

Jonh: C mo es que esto perdi el control?... demonios... aun no puedo creer lo que le paso a mi peque o Jorge... Qu pude hacer mal?... es decir... es mi culpa que el... ya no este... no se que pensar... Mike.

Mike: -No es tu culpa.-

Aunque mis palabras no eran las mejores ni las mas adecuadas, siempre intentaba no hundir mas la moral de los dem s.  
Jonh me miro con poca confianza en mis palabras, pero asinti y neg que era su culpa, incluso se dijo que el intent proteger a su hijo lo mejor posible, a lo que asent tambi n.

Cuando anocheci todo estaba como antes, tranquilo. El sue o pronto nos invadi y comente a Jonh de que deber amos descansar,  
a lo que el estuvo de acuerdo. Mientras nos acomod bamos en el fri suelo, no pude evitar en analizar el aspecto de mi mayor compa ero.  
Deduje que tendr a unos cuarenta y pocos, debido a su vello corporal y aspecto... no es que me molestara, solo que no me percat de su edad ni aspecto.

Al d a siguiente, me despert poco c modo por las condiciones del lugar, pero no pod a quejarme. El mayor sonri y me observaba entretenido, el cual un escalofr o penetro por todo mi cuerpo, pero Jonh coment que se despert antes que yo, y solo estaba ''vigilando'' por si algo pasaba.

Mike: - Tienes hambre?...-

Pregunt porque o como sus tripas rug an mas fuerte que todos esos caminantes juntos.

Jonh: -Jajaja... pues ahora que lo mencionas si que tengo.-

Por alguna extra a raz n sonre por haber acertado, pero pronto volv con mi habitual car cter y le ofrec las galletas que anteriormente encontr . Cuando las prob me coment que no estaba nada mal, y lo mire extra ado y a la vez gracioso.  
En cualquier caso, nos dirijamos a salir de la caba a, y asi lo hicimos. Todo estaba ya despejado, por lo tanto fuimos explorando los terrenos cercanos de la caba a, por si nos pasamos algo por alto.

Solo encontramos objetos in tiles que solo ser an mas peso para nosotros dos. Por lo que nos dirijamos a el lugar mas cercano, el cual era una especie de restaurante. En el entramos y miramos por el lugar, donde escuchamos peque os gru idos provenientes de la cocina. Ni si quiera hizo falta hablar sobre el tema y mucho menos intentar averiguar que era.

Dejamos nuestras cosas en dicho lugar, sobre una mesa no muy lejos de la entrada del restaurante. Jonh me dijo que vigilara la entrada por si aparec a ''visita no deseada''... en el periodo en el que estuve vigilando pens en todo lo que hab a pasado.

Todo esto comenz porque un chaval ley un libro prohibido de unas ''brujas'', las cuales se supone que maldicieron el libro por los pecados de los humanos... haciendo que de la manera mas sucia, se maten entre ellos. Por eso mismo las criaturas que se reaniman como caminantes est n ''maldecidas'' por las supuestas brujas. Lo que nadie sabe es como llego el libro a manos de ese muchacho... o eso me contaron.  
Solo hace unos d as que recuerdo algo, debido al golpe que recib de un coche, pues, este casi me atropella.

Al parecer en cuanto me cure de ese golpe, empez todo este l o de la maldici n. Creo recordar que cuando hu del hospital me encontr con Jorge y Jonh.  
Estos me ayudaron mucho, eran buena gente... pero su hijo fue mordido mientras vagaba a sus anchas. Cuando lo encontramos fue tarde... ya se reanimo como caminante, Jonh no pod a ni verle... as que tuve que hacerlo yo... me pregunto... que si es malo que no me fuera dif cil matar a esa triste criatura.  
Qui n sabe... esto es supervivencia.

Mike: -Rayos... todo paso tan r pido...-

Mientras murmuraba, vi a Jonh regresar con una peque a pistola... pude notar que era una especie de M gnum. Se acerco a mi y me la entrego, diciendo que yo tambi n me tengo que proteger... aunque el no cayo en cuenta de que anteriormente use la hacha.  
Realmente prefer a el hacha, pues a lo largo de la hu da del hospital esta me la encontr y la tengo como amuleto de la suerte.

Jonh: -Solo e encontrado esto y poco mas... deber amos movernos rapido.-

Mike: - O ste lo de la cocina, no?... tiene que haber algo ah .-

Jonh: -No. No podemos arriesgarnos.-

Mike: -Hay alguien... lo s . Y se que tu lo sabes.-

Jonh estuvo desacuerdo conmigo, pero finalmente lo convenci para que viniera. Abrimos lentamente la puerta de la cocina, Jonh estaba primero (no quer a que me pasara nada, al parecer...).  
Encontramos a una chica en el suelo de la cocina, posiblemente desmayada. Me acerca sin hacer caso omiso de las advertencias de Jonh, analize el cuerpo de la chica sin acercarme mucho.  
Me acerque algo mas y no encontr ninguna mordedura, ni rastros de sangre. Le ped a Jonh que cargara a la chica en sus espaldas, el no espero que dijera eso, pero lo hizo igualmente.

Mike: -Esta limpia... no te preocupes.-

Le dije una vez que cargo a la chica en su espalda, la cual tendr a diecisiete y algo mas, de edad. Esta ten a el cabello casta o y era de piel blanca, vest a con ropa moderna. A Jonh no le agrado mucho la idea de que llev ramos a la chica con nosotros, pero no pudo negarse a un ''ni o'' como yo. Registr la cocina en busca e algo mas que fuera til. Afortunadamente encontr la llave de la puerta trasera del restaurante. Volvi con Jonh y la joven chica (aun inconsciente), le comente sobre la llave y decidimos quedarnos hasta que la chica despierte.

Pasaron unas horas, la joven segu a durmiendo pl cidamente... mientras Jonh y yo mantuvimos unas conversaciones, algunas mas interesantes que otras. Llegando a una en especial que me puso rojo por completo.

Jonh: - Y alguna vez has besado a alguien?-

Mike: - Uh?... Y esa pregunta?. De donde sacas eso?...-

Jonh: -No seas cr o... oh espera, que lo eres... -

El muy idiota se estaba riendo de mi en mi cara, en ese momento estaba tan ruborizado que pod a golpearlo y dejarlo ''K.O.''... simplemente pensaba en cerrarle la boca, pues solo dec a cosas para avergonzarme mas.

Jonh: -No me has respondido a mi pregunta...-

Mike: -Ni que fuera a contestarla.-

Dije en un tono fr o y seco para que detuviera la pregunta, pero yo segu a ruborizado y eso le levantaba los nimos de seguir.  
El hombre mayor se acerc a mi, mientras que yo me alejaba mas discretamente.

Jonh: -Vamos, no seas terco...-

Mike: -Mira qui n habla, el viejo verde que me pregunta tonter as.-

Jonh: -No tengo nada de viejo, menos de verde... -

Mike: -Seguro...-

Como me supuse, no parar a hasta que contestara. As que le tome de la camisa que e llevaba y le dije secamente;

Mike: -No, as que puedes ahorrarte los comentarios.-

Lo solt , el qued perplejo por la acci n echa, y se disculp por si me hab a enojado. Yo comente que no, pero que si que se puso pesado.  
Hubo un largo silencio entre nosotros dos despues de aquello, como si el ahora me tuviera miedo.

Jonh: - Crees que podr s besar a alguien en todo este l o?... ya sabes, sera dif cil.-

Lo mire curioso, y conteste que era una tonter a eso en estos tiempos que ahora se avecinan. El asinti y coment que se hac a de noche.  
Se ale que durmi ramos en el sof donde estaba a un lado la joven muchacha. Sin embargo hab a poco sitio...

Jonh: -Puedo dormir en el suelo, no te preocupes por mi.-

Me dijo sonriendo, le dije que era un idiota y le tome de la mano para que me acompa ara, los dos nos acomodamos acurrucados en el sof .  
Jonh estaba de espaldas a mi, y igual yo a el. Empec a cerrar los ojos y esperar la ma ana.

Luego de unas horas, me desvele con fr o, y me levante del sof . Todo estaba oscuro, as que en un acto de torpeza, ca al suelo y me doble la mano. Sin quejarme, mire el lugar en busca de algo para no tener tanto fr o. En vano, volv al sof y observe a Jonh en la misma posici n.  
Deduje que estaba en un sue o profundo, por lo que me acomode en sus brazos, y dorm abrazado a el para olvidar el fr o.

Cuando despert estaba aun abrazado a Jonh, pero finalmente me solt y mire a la chica que estaba con mejor aspecto, pero inconsciente aun.  
Jonh se despert por fin, y me miro sonriendo con diversi n, lo que me hizo sentir otra vez extra o y con ganas de golpearle hasta que sangrara...

Mientras pens bamos y busc bamos alimento en el restaurante, esper bamos a que la chica despertara para volver a nuestro camino...

Fin 


End file.
